


first time for everything, right?

by SidewaysClarinet



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sexual Humor, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, trying a new kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: Shiro didn’t know how Yuri managed to convince him into trying this- bottoming, of all things -but he can’t exactly say that he regretted it.
Relationships: Yuri Egin/Fujimoto Shirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	first time for everything, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun smut!! I love writing Shiro and Yuri so much, they’re so sweet and so angsty at the same time. I can’t wait to write more hehe!

“Shiro, hon? Are you still with me?”

No, no, he was not. He was not here, lying back in bed with Yuri between his legs and three fingers up his ass. In fact, he was anywhere else except for their dimly lit bedroom. Right now, he was fancying being out at the beach, cool wind and salty breeze, the sound of waves breaking against the shore and children laughing, a cigarette between his fingers and goddammit he was thinking about fingers again, wasn’t he. 

“Shiroooo,” Yuri called again, and as much as he would like to look her in the eyes, he was currently busy trying _not_ to think about where her hand was.

Her free hand squeezed his thigh, to which he grunted at, still staring up at the ceiling and pretending it was the skyline. She let out a huffy little sigh, withdrawing her hand and wiping her fingers off before shuffling up to straddle his waist, the leather of the strap around her thigh scraping against his abdomen. Shiro grimaced as she leaned down to cup his face in her hands, pressing little kisses to his face that unfortunately drew him out of his current beach fantasy. 

“Gross, with those hands?”

She raised an eyebrow, fighting down a smile. “Then maybe do a better job cleaning yourself.”

“Wh-“ Shiro froze up, eyes widening. “Are you serious?! I spent a whole day-“

“I’m joking, Shiro, joking!” Yuri laughed and squeezed his cheeks. “You’re fine, I promise.”

He rolled his eyes and frowned, but Yuri’s giggles sounded like wind chimes blowing in the wind, and her smile was so bright that he couldn’t hold on to his offense. He brought his arms loose from where he’d been crossing them, one hand reaching up to grasp Yuri’s on his face while the other settled on her hip. Her hair, previously tied back, fell loose in little curls that brushed across his face when she leaned over him. His eyes trailed from her hair up to her eyes, and even though he was still uncomfortably wet and his back was sweaty, all he could think was that he couldn’t even imagine how he lived without her. 

“There’s my yukiotoko,” She murmured, thumb brushing across his cheek. “What mountain are you hiding on?”

Shiro tried not to lean into her touch, but definitely failed. “I’m tired of snow. Let’s go to the beach some day.”

“Mmh, good idea, I think,” She pressed another kiss to his nose, and leaned back. “Break time?”

“I... no, I can handle it,” He said, but even so, the discomfort was starting to come back at the reminder. 

She hummed, looking down at him, and was quiet for a long minute. Yuri scooted backwards and leaned down, shuffling a bit until she was laid out beside him with her arms crossed on his chest. She leaned her chin on her crossed arms, and he shifted his own to circle around her back. Once she settled, she kept looking up at him, a contemplative look in her eyes. 

“So,” She started, gentle. “What’s not feeling right?”

He initially opened his mouth to tell her that it was fine, he just had to push past it, but sighed instead. She had always been too good at seeing through him, anyways. “...I don’t understand how you girls do it. It feels weird as hell.”

She laughed. “Well, yeah! Especially for your first time, silly, it’s going to feel weird and awkward. It’s that way for girls, too.”

“Seriously?” Man, how many girls had he slept with before? And none of them had even said a word about how _weird_ it felt! “Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah, but maybe I could’ve been a little gentler,” She mused. “I’m not really all that used to this either. If you wanna try again, I could do something different?”

Shiro didn’t respond immediately, looking away from her and up towards the ceiling as he thought about it for a minute. He wasn’t... opposed to pegging, of course not, or otherwise he’d have told her so right off the bat. He was willing to try it, because it wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, and because Yuri had just looked so damn excited to give it a try that he couldn’t help but agree to it. It was just getting past- this. The weird part. The stretching and prepping and inserting and, ugh. Ugh. 

“Shirooooo,” She called again, chuckling. “You can say no.”

“No, I-“ He paused, and frowned. “I want to.”

Yuri waggled her eyebrows, grinning. “Ohhhh, you do now, huh?”

He flushed at the suggestive look on her face. “Quit that-“

“Noooo, you want me to ravage you, don’t you?” Yuri cooed. She wiggled and wriggled up again, throwing her hands about dramatically. “You want me to gather you up in my big, strong arms and make sweet love to you all night long~!”

“Yuri!” He fought back a laugh, slapping her arms away. 

“Wait, give me a moment to think of some ‘sweet nothings’ to whisper in your ear!” She grabbed his hands and tried to wrestle them down, and as hard as Shiro fought against her, it wasn’t long until she had them both laughing. “C’moooooon, Shiro! Let me release my manly seed into your womb, we need heirs!”

Shiro slapped at her face, snickering. “Okay, that’s disgusting.”

“What, you don’t want to start a family with me?” She faked a pout, but it was ruined by her smile peeking through. He rolled his eyes and reached up to grab her face, yanking her down into a kiss that she eagerly returned once, twice, again and again. He tore away first, only to press more kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, hands tracing up her sides as she ran her fingers through his hair. She spoke again, and Shiro could feel her voice vibrate in her chest against his lips. “So is that a no?”

He snorted, and pinched her abdomen. “I’ll start a family with you any day, but you’re not getting kids with a hunk of plastic.”

“Hunk of plastic?” She cried, faking offense. Yuri leaned back from him to grab the two sided dildo, waving it about. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! This is a bona fide, certified and official _real penis!”_

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“It is! It’s totally real!”

“Is it now? Then I guess you should put it to use then, huh?”

Yuri startled, blinking. “...you wanna keep trying?”

He felt the heat creeping back into his cheeks again, but nodded. “Yeah. I mean, if you want to try it differently.”

Yuri grinned, and gave him another kiss, a longer one this time as she set the dildo aside. She scooted back to settle between his legs again, and took the small bottle of lube up from the bed again, squeezing a bit on her fingers again and rubbing it to warm it up. Shiro let out a sigh as her hand reached between his legs again, fingers lukewarm against his entrance, and he forced himself to relax when she finally pushed two fingers through the ring of muscle. 

This time, when the discomfort started grating at him again, her other hand wrapped deft fingers around his cock. He startled a bit at that, but Yuri just smiled at him and leaned down to kiss the tip of his member. He bit the inside of his cheek- that, was familiar, and that definitely felt good, and the slide of her soft hands evened out the weird stretch of his ass. 

“What do you think?” She asked. 

He breathed out a laugh, leaning his head back. “Better.”

“Hmm, well, I bet I can find something better!” She bragged. 

He rolled his eyes. He didn’t know if it was really going to get much better than this, but he certainly wouldn’t complain if she wanted to try. Shiro flexed his toes a bit when she pushed in a third finger, reaching deep within him and-

“Oh, _fuck.”_

Something intense had his stomach twisting with arousal. His leg jerked up on instinct, nearly sending Yuri toppling over him, to which she merely laughed at. 

“Ah, see?” She crowed, grinning. “I told you!”

“The hell was that?” He demanded.

“What, the prostate?” She gave him a teasing look. “You don’t know?”

He huffed. “Well, I didn’t know it was _that!”_

Yuri didn’t say anything to that, instead rotating her wrist up and pressing so hard against that little bump that the sudden pleasure tore a startled moan out of his mouth. Embarrassed, he immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and bit down on it, muffling the next groan that threatened to humiliate him even more. 

“Aw, c’mon, Shiro! I want to hear you, you sound so pretty!”

“Piss off,” He muttered, but there was no real heat behind it. He could feel himself flushing up to his ears, swallowing harshly as she pressed up against the spot again in an effort to hear those noises again. 

“I’ll tie your hands up by the bedpost if you don’t quit that,” She huffed. 

Shiro knew she wouldn’t, not really, but her point was made and he reluctantly pulled his hand away from his mouth. “Don’t get too excited, you still haven’t... y’know.”

“Ah, you’re right!”

The sudden absence of her fingers inside him made him feel strangely empty, but that thought was quickly chased aside by apprehension when she grabbed the dildo up. Yuri was comfortable enough skipping prep for herself, since the dildo itself wasn’t exactly very large, but she still lubed it up liberally. His eyes pinned themselves to the lewd flush on her cheeks as she pressed the dildo past her labia, then they trailed down past her chest and stomach to watch each inch of it sink deeper into her cunt. 

It wasn’t but a few more seconds before the middle of the dildo clicked into place against the leather straps around her waist, and she quickly turned excited eyes up to him as she lubed it up as well. He shifted a bit, anxious, and braced one hand against her shoulder and the other against the bed frame above him as she lined the exposed second end of the dildo up against his entrance. In contrast to her excitement, she was gentle and slow with this, thank God. 

The tip of it breached through the muscle, and Shiro grimaced at the feeling. She pressed each inch in slowly, and it didn’t stop feeling any less weird, but it didn’t feel _bad_ per se. He just glued his eyes to her pretty face and counted the moles on her skin until he could feel her hips up against his rear. 

“Oh, hmm.”

Shiro blinked, as Yuri’s expression suddenly changed from excited to hesitant. “Ah, what?”” What is it?”

“Your hips are too low,” She told him, and pulled one of the pillows from behind him. “Lean up for me?”

He did so, and it felt weird as hell to have that thing shift inside of him as he did, but she shoved the pillow up underneath him and he settled back down again. Oh, that did sort of feel better, actually. Yuri smiled again. 

“Ready?”

He nodded. “Mmhmm.”

She moved her hands, one to hold his own on her shoulder and the other to grasp his hip, as she pulled back and out. The absence was weird, once again, but then she flicked her hips and the dildo struck deep, and it felt... odd, but not bad. But then she moved the hand at his hip to grasp and pulp his cock again, and shit, _that_ felt good. He hummed as she set a slower, gentler pace, shifting back, and then Yuri drove her hips forward again. The tip slammed up against his prostate, pulling a groan from deep in his chest. 

Yuri grinned a grin that he recognized immediately to mean trouble, and she proved him right by immediately setting herself onto it with an abandon he’d only seen a few times before. The skin of her hips slammed up against his ass and the dildo pushed deep, and this time she was much faster. He was embarrassed to admit that it was hot, the half-feral grin on her face as she drove him into the mattress. 

“H-Hey!” He grunted, gasping in a breath. “Aren’t you- ngh! Hah- Going a bit, ah, fast?”

“Are you complaining?” She teased, and tilted her hips up just the right amount to slam up against that sensitive little bump enough to make him see stars. 

“Oh, fuck!”

“Hehe~! I’ll take that as a no!”

“Fuck, aah, shit- fuck off-“

“No, fuck you! Get it?”

Shiro tried to roll his eyes, but it was an incredibly difficult task with Yuri fucking each moan and gasp out of him. He couldn’t believe she was making puns, at a time like this! But it startled a little laugh out of him, and Yuri shot him a wink before rolling her hips forward in another snap that had his toes curling and cock twitching. 

She let go of his member only to pause for a second, giving him a reprieve to breathe while she braced her hands up against the bed and leaned down. His face flushed as she folded his legs up beside his abdomen-

“Are you seriously fucking me like a girl?!”

She didn’t respond outside of a giggle against his ear, and then she was thrusting away again without a care in the world. Shiro squeezed his eyes shut as her mouth latched onto his neck, sucking a dark hickey into place as she fucked into him. He jerked his arms into movement, wrapping them around her shoulders and squeezing her tight. His own moans echoed against her shoulder and back up into his ears, but now he could hear Yuri’s, too- soft, light, pretty. He loved her voice. 

And he was starting to like this. Fuck, he really, _really_ liked this. She wasn’t even touching him anymore, but the lewd slap of her hips against his ass and each brush and push of the strap deep inside him had him chasing that cliff of orgasm faster than he even thought he could go. His nails dig into her back, her hair tickled her face but shit, _shit!_

“You’re so good,” Yuri murmured. She kissed his neck, up to his ear, voice sweet. “Hn, ah, I love you, Shiro.”

His eyes opened and widened, a guttural cry from his mouth following a sharp, hot twist in his stomach. His chest was warm, fluttering like it did every time he heard her say the words. She noticed, of course. She always did

“I love you, I love you, Shiro,” She said his name like it was holy, like it _meant_ something. “You’re doing so, hn, so good, I love you.”

It shouldn’t have pushed him on but it did, and each thrust had him closer to the edge. His hand flew down to his cock, and it wasn’t the same as Yuri but it was enough, and his chest was warm and her hands hot against his legs and he was so close.

“Gonna-“ He panted, twisted his hips down to meet her thrust and groaned. “Gonna cum-“

She kissed his neck again, and nuzzled her nose against his skin. “Go ahead, love, cum for me?”

He swallowed down another embarrassing noise, squeezing her again. He loved her. He loved her so much, loved this, loved her so much he couldn’t breathe sometimes. Her hips slammed home again and brushed against that spot, and fuck, fuck, he was almost there! She kissed him, deep, ‘I love you’, and leaned back, and it hit him like a train, toes curling and breath catching in his throat. He slapped her shoulder when she stopped and gasped for her to keep going, fucking him through each wave that had his cock twitching near violently. 

it was almost too much and he reached down to still her hips, then, legs trembling and his breaths coming short. The arousal faded off, leaving him pleasantly numb and sore. For just a second, just a few, he leaned back against the mattress, boneless and suddenly tired. But Yuri was smiling at him, and he knew he wasn’t done yet. 

“You liked that?” She asked, giggling, and pulled out in a move that had him feeling empty again, but in a good way. 

He rolled his eyes again, and pushed her backwards so he could reach down to loosen the straps holding the dildo inside her. She leaned to each side so he could slide the contraption off, and then his hands were around her hips, pulling her up and toward until her thighs were around his ears. Yuri followed his lead, settling down on his mouth with a happy little sigh. 

It was a bit of trouble getting her back into it, but he knew what she liked, knew this. His tongue dived deep into her cunt, curled around her clit and had her squirming on top of his face. His cock made an aborted attempt at hardness, but this was for Yuri, not him, and he was happy enough with that. She grabbed his hair, moaned, and it wasn’t long until she was cumming on his face, her own taste and that of their lube thick on his tongue as she ground down against his mouth. 

There was a pause as he could hear her breathing out in the open air, then she shifted and wiggled back again. He wiped his mouth down and Yuri huffed, tossing a towel into his face and laughing as it only served to muss his hair up more. Once that was cleaned, she laid back down beside him and latched onto him like a squid, cuddling up against him. He shifted to his side to let her nose up against his neck again, and she hummed, happily. It was a gross habit, in his opinion, but for Yuri, cuddling came before cleaning. 

He didn’t really have the heart to make her do any differently. 

“Your face is really cute when you cum, yknow!”

Okay, never mind, yes, he did. 

He pushed her face away with a huff, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks as he pushed away from her and flipped to his other side. 

“Aw, Shiro, c’mon!” She giggled, immediately latching into his back. “You liked it!”

“Shut up!”

Yuri laughed, and he could never stay mad at her when she did. She squeezed up close against him, skin soft and warm, and he’d have protested more but he was more tired than he thought. Yuri was kissing his back lazily, and this pillow was untouched from earlier and cool against his face, and apparently his body decided now was a good time to settle down. He reached one hand under the pillow to prop his head, and the other down to find Yuri’s hand, lacing their fingers together as she shuffled up to share the pillow too. 

It was lazy. It was domestic. It was everything Shiro wanted. 

“I love you.”

He could feel Yuri startle against him- it wasn’t often that he said it. Not because he didn’t mean it, never because he didn’t mean it. He loved her so desperately it felt like dying, sometimes, because he needed her and he couldn’t imagine a life without her. It came out easy now, where they were safe, where he could say it and she could hear it and that could be enough. 

She smiled against his skin, kissed him. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism always appreciated!


End file.
